Peace through Power
by the devils son
Summary: Beware LEGION has arisen from the grave and with his guidance humanity will have... Peace... through... Power
1. Chapter 1

**Peace through power**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything**

**an: I am so embarrassed to take this challenge but I couldn't resist. **

**Most of this chapter goes to**** BloodLordShade **

**now a lot of things will change **

**one: Tiberium twilight didn't happen this is going back to Kane's wrath and Tiberium war.**

**Two: don't know how the hell I'll incorporate Shepard into this but I'll give it my best shot.**

**Three: LEGION will almost definitely be THE main character here and while originally he was supposed to give the humans nod technology this time I won't.**

**Four: the Scrin were wiped out in the war they shall not make an appearance but will definitely leave an impact on legion but not in a bad way you'll see.**

**and last but definitely not least: I shall say fuck the Reapers, Turians, and Batarians I'll put the fear of LEGION into them. (pun intended)**

**THUMP! BOOM! **The tremors activated old sensors and caused them to awaken LEGION. As it woke it automatically updated it's history archives.

Two hundred years after the Ascension War GDI was shutdown due to the apparent disbanding of Nod without Kane.

250 years later the losing of GDI and Nod technology due to tiberium and the expansion into space forced Humanity to rely on Mass effect field technology. Expansion into space booms due to freedom from tiberium and room to support the growing human population.

Current day the human colony of Shanxi is under attack from an alien species called the Turians

LEGION decided to hack through the Turian computer network and found they attacked Shanxi because of a law humans didn't know of. Then they decided to turn them into a client race, but in reality slaves even though their supposed council didn't allow it. LEGION looked back in it's archives to a talk between it and Kane.

* * *

Kane looked at the computer screen holding the visual aspect of LEGION. "I worry of our future. As the Scrin have shown us, Humanity isn't the only intelligent lifeform in the big galaxy. One day us humans will have to stand united to survive but can GDI and Nod stand together?" Kane was pacing back and forth. Spinning in place to face Legion he smiled. "LEGION I have a task of the greatest importance to give you. This war is almost over and your not needed to finish it. I want you to take the last of the Marked of Kane and ascend to the stars and keep watch over Humanity."

After that day LEGION and the Marked left earth and stood watch over the human race but as time passed and LEGION hid them on the farthest colonist planet in the mountains where the human wouldn't discover them he placed sensors and shutdown in hibernation.

* * *

LEGION activated the Marked as he took in the current situation. It did not look good. The Turians where pushing in the city and the ships in orbit where ready to fire on the surface. LEGION launched a few nukes to keep them away and fired a stolen GDI Ion Cannon. "Awakened Online." The troopers were activated and marched to Carry-alls and flew to the city stealthed with a four flame tanks, a pair of scorpion tanks, and an avatar. a small group of raider buggies and attack bikes drove in on land to protect the Carry-alls from aircraft.

* * *

**Turian cruiser Soldier's Solace**

Admiral Victus was stunned when a group of nukes and a strange energy weapon hit his small fleet. Two cruisers and a couple frigates were destroyed or too damaged to be of use bombing the planet surface. He pulled the group away from the planet to keep them protected.

"Sir!" Victus looked at a comm operator. "What trooper?"

"We have reports of new hostile in the city." Victus looked at combat footage of these new enemy.

* * *

Attack bikes whizzed through damaged streets around cars and other obstacles and fired missiles into tanks and gunships before fish-tailing and pulling out before the Turians could fight back. Turian troops chased them only to run into a Flame Tank. "The Flames Will Rise!" Came from speakers on the tanks as they incinerated the troopers with bright blue purifying flames. The tanks round the corner only to see burning bodies and no enemy as the Nod fled to strike again.

The last bastion of human forces was fighting it out with the Turian army. It was a grim situation when suddenly missiles rained onto the Turian forces as suddenly four tanks of a strange design fire. "Before they strike back!" and then fled away disappearing. Then gunfire opens up from the alleys in front of the city hall the soldiers where in. A group of voices in a monotone said, "We come in silence!" as humanoid figures emptied out and fired beam weapons on the Turians causing them to falter. Then the Scorpions rolled out and fired lasers upon the enemy tanks.

A loud voice called drowning out the sounds of combat, "**Clear a path!" **and the Avatar fired it's flamethrower and obelisk laser at the Turians who where forced back from the humans and the Marked marched after them not caring about the fallen around then.

* * *

**In the human command center**

General Williams looked at the holo showing the streets around city hall in awe. He watched as these new comers who looked human pushed back the Turians when a colonist ran up. "General I found them!" He looked worried but excited.

Williams turned to him, "Well, Don't keep us in suspense."

The man burst out, "They are the Nod Marked of Kane! They must have been in the mountain range hidden from our sensors." The man was excited about the saving of the Hall from the Turians but also worried about the Marked attacking them.

Before Williams said anything a beeping sounded from the Comm. Williams activated it and heard a monotone voice come from the speakers. "We are LEGION for we are many."

Williams nodded, "Why are you here? What do you want?"

LEGION replied with showing the video of Kane's last task for LEGION.

After it finished LEGION only replied with, "The Turians and the rest of the galaxy shall learn the phrase "Peace through Power!" Then sent the schematics for the old GDI technology lost to time to allow humanity to return to their former glory.

**Meanwhile on the Soldier's Solace **

"RETREAT!"

"WE CAN'T THEY'RE EVERY WHERE!"

"RIGHT FLANK!"

"WHERE? THEY DISAPPREARED!"

Admiral Victus was furious his forces were in disarray all around them strange machines were firing blue beams that tore through their ranks and when they tried to rally-

"THEY RESIST US!"

these humans would strike without warning assassinating those who would rally sending them into panic once again. He couldn't bombard the planet cause if the asari found that out the hierarchy would be in major trouble. And if that wasn't enough he couldn't even get close to the damn planet with those defenses online he tried to assault them but ended up losing another three cruisers.

"this is a nightmare." he cursed under his breath. He had underestimated these humans he would have to retreat for now.

"helmsman set a course to the hierarchy we need to inform them of the situation." the admiral said in defeat he would have vengeance he swore it.

**back on the battle field**

the battle was turning in the humans favor fighting alongside the legends that was the NOD and Marked of Kane gave them a huge morale boost.

The Turians on the other hand after hearing that they were abandoned by the Admiral were surrendering without much resistance those who did resist were executed by the Marked of Kane.

**With LEGION and General Williams**

"I have uploaded old GDI technology into your database I withhold NOD technology for my own use." LEGION said in his monotoned voice

the General nodded not one to look a gift horse in the mouth "please LEGION my superiors will want to talk to you."

after a few seconds LEGION replied "human interaction is... necessary for final directive very well."

General Williams sighed in relief at that he did not want to anger LEGION no matter his directive. He looked out to the remains of the city knowing that with this discovery humanity will once again return to their former glory. The Turians will pay for this they will pay.

**Meanwhile with Admiral Victus**

as what was left of the Turian assault force came out of the relay they found themselves face to face with the Destiny Ascension and her fleet.

"sir we're being hailed!"

the admiral gulped knowing that the jig was up "on screen" he said in a hoarse voice.

There was Matriarch Lidanya "Admiral you are hereby ordered to surrender to the Destiny Ascension for the illegal assault and attempted subjugation of a species."

he was so FUCKED.

**Now I know that the normal nod doctrine calls for hit and run attacks but that will not always be so and in my mind the Marked of Kane are like the terminators they are nigh unstoppable just the way I like them.**

**Also for those of you who are wondering "but what about resources and Tiberium and the like" well I see a couple of ways around this:**

**I could mix a little supreme commander in here with the mass extractors.**

**I could use nanites to explain the on the spot construction.**

**I could do a ass hole move and not explain how it does all this and just focus on the fights/beatdowns.**

**Or I could do a little it of both 1 and 2... yeah I might go with that who knows?**

**The next chapter will be coming out very, very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peace through power**

**Chapter 2: Advancements**

**I know my grammar is atrocious but I'm working of a VERY old Computer so please bare with me on this.**

**Also for those of you who don't know C&C 3 please refer back to wiki cause you won't understand any of it. Also this will be a philosophy intensive chapter. Several major problems will be answered here. Also since I don't know actual ship sizes I'm going to use references. I'm also aiming to make LEGION more human like he'll still be merciless but you'll see. **

** month after the failed assault**

LEGION was Researching several old nod blueprints one of which was for a tiberium manufacturing center it looked a bit like the refinery except instead of having a bay that took in harvesters, it used housed a miniature tiberium crystal farm that would steadily give him resources. After a few adjustments to it LEGION had made a working prototype and began testing. It turned out to be a major success realizing it's potential LEGION quickly made several of these allowing him to harvest his own tiberium crystals for building materials.

Near the end of the month his strike force, which he had ordered to follow the general to earth to communicate with, finished deploying a construction yard back on earth. As he hacked into the news feed he found out that apparently the media were going crazy with the news of the Marked of Kane and the construction yard deployed in front of the pentagon surrounded by military vehicles and personnel. Knowing his task he ordered the contraction of a modified version of the Voice of Kane.

When the construction yard sent out the drones, which it used to build buildings, the crowd watched amazed at history being remade right before them or at least that was what the media had termed it. Once the voice of Kane was finished LEGION made himself known by installing a holographic projector to visualize himself in front of the crowd. The Systems Alliance brass had shown up.

"I am LEGION for we are many." LEGION said in monotone and before anyone could say anything he began to show the video of Kane and his orders.

After a few moments one of the SA brass members gathered his courage and said "what do you want?"

"primary directives: ensure humanity is protected and ascends. Secondary directives: continue research on Tiberium and secure 'Peace... through... Power'" LEGION said using Kane's voice on that last bit.

After that one of the more greedy SA members proclaimed "so you were made to serve us!"

LEGION immediately said "I do not serve anybody but Kane his orders were to guide humanity, not to be ruled by it. In doing so would be against my directive."

another member asked with a hint of fear"does that mean you've come to rule us"

"primary directive:states that I must protect and guide humanity even from itself. But I will not attempt to gain control over your race unless that is the only option remaining to ensure humanities survival."

this brought relief to the crowd but worried some of the SA members since they didn't want their power taken from them.

Before they could say anymore a voice cried out from the crowd what of NOD will you spread Kane's teachings?"

Instead of answering LEGION simply played a video of Kane talking to his followers

"As long as man has had breath the Brotherhood has existed. For from the beginning - when man's struggle was with nature, not knowing where he might sleep, how he would eat, or whether he would survive to see the light of dawn - there have always been those who would lord over others. People who believe that they, by some unseen right, are granted power over others, and would push others down so they might climb, are the greatest threat to mankind's existence. For many years has one man or one race prospered on the sweat and work of others. Such injustices are not just a sin against mankind, but also a sin against God. The Brotherhood had its beginnings with the first downtrodden who looked for a better way. These oppressed sought a path that would allow them to gather fruits of life and achieve enough resources and wealth that they and their families could survive and advance with the rest of mankind. Our fight is for all mankind, not for those cherished few." the video ended.

LEGION reappeared "I was created so that this would be true and as with my directive it allows me that should the need arise NOD will be there to ensure it." he then turned to the SA "I will prepare for war with the Turians" and with that LEGION went back to work.

**The time that followed**

There had been no attacks after the first assault in that time the SA under went radical changes first the public demanded that the name be changed to NOD only the interference of LEGION prevented this. He pointed out that they could not be NOD if they only had GDI technology in light of this they changed from Systems Alliance to the Human Defense Initiative the 'HDI'. A few opposed LEGION since they didn't trust him but were quickly stamped out by HDI.

Second LEGION hacked into HDI and found that several Brass members were doing illegal things such as taking money from the government (there's a word for this I swear but I don't remember it) after forwarding these to the police he ordered his Marked of Kane to execute them. This sent the public into a panic until the news of what they did came out after that people started to praise LEGION for what he did. The small base he set up near the pentagon became an official meeting place where the HDI would go to LEGION for advice and such.

A terrorist organization named Cerberus attempted to steal this technology that's when humanity discovered that LEGION had made a kill switch on all existing technology through use of his shadow teams. LEGION stated that he knew this was going to happen sooner or later LEGION had asked HDI to allow this kill switch to remain after a furious debate they agreed.

LEGION began to study more and more advancements in several fields leading to the creation of nanites and through this a revolutionary medical applicant he termed it medi-gel using nanites to hold blood cells away from the wound to prevent and repairing the wound. LEGION immediately released this discovery to the HDI again the populace praised him.

Another was a NOD version of the Scrin planetary assault Carrier and the devastator warship after two weeks of tests he had managed to build suitable prototypes:

**Kane class PAC (Planetary assault carrier)**

armaments: 20 stealth tank missile launchers (each can fire ten missiles), and four mega obelisks of light lasers (for ship to ship fights) effective at short to medium range, and twelve squadrons of vertigo bombers and viper gunships (rebuild-able of course)

special: built in construction yard, capable of making Marked of Kane units, and stealthed, and can descend down onto the planets atmosphere.

Length: Destiny Ascension size

**Nod class Warship **

armaments: five concentrated obelisks of light (good for attacking either multiple ships or focusing on one target) twenty mantis missile launchers (good only against aircraft and small frigates)

special: nod WMD missile, and stealthed

length: Dreadnought

HDI took this as a challenge they furiously tore through old GDI tech making rapid advancements such as the matter converter using Einsteins theory of mass and energy being transmutable the matter converter makes this happen allowing HDI to have virtually unlimited resources. They attempt to give this to LEGION but LEGION declines stating he already has a similar construct, this had only spurred HDI on leading to the creation of HDI's new spaceships:

**LEGION class battle Carrier**

Armaments: ten slingshot (Railgun upgraded) AA Guns (good for fighters and frigates), MRG (massive Railgun), holds fifteen squadrons of firehawks, Orcas (**someone let me know if I spelled that right)**, and hammerheads helicopters(again Railgun upgraded) all are remote controlled from the .

Special: shielded

length: Destiny Ascension

**HDI Class warship**

armaments: MRG, twenty slingshot AA guns, four guardian Railguns (like the guardian turrets but with the Railguns upgrade)

Special: EMP pulse, shielded

length: dreadnought

A cult had been made in honor of Kane seeing their potential LEGION requested them to become part of his army they immediately agreed LEGION proclaimed them to the public as "the new black hand may they burn the foes of Kane" LEGION sent them to a base he had set up in Shanxi to become true Black hand members.

After awhile a battalion began to distinguish themselves from the rest in the use of mechs they were dedicated to the old steel talon battalion after watching some of the historic battles provided by LEGION.

During this time it was unknown to LEGION or to anyone in fact that LEGION began to slowly progress towards rampancy (the condition his ancestor CABAL was inflicted with) the strange thing was he had not gone insane instead he very slowly began to develop a slight emotional attachment this continued to grow until he was borderline obsessive with the protection of humanity. This spurred him to recreate the disruptor towers around every settlement to protect them. He also used captured Scrin relics to discover an energy shield while to bulky for the average soldier he released it to his now elite black hand and the HDI.

After months of peace and isolation from their Turian enemies and surprisingly no attacks they were prepared for war but before they could the council got involved.

**Honestly not my best chapter but it's good enough for me.**

**Now RoyalTwinFangs asked what about mass effect technology if you look over the chapter you'll see they still rely on the mass relays this won't always be so but for now it is. **

**Next chapter: the council side of things **


	3. Chapter 3 the council and war!

**Peace through Power**

**chapter 3: the council and war!**

**this is where thing get a little AU for those of you who are worried about no first contact war just watch there will be a war**

**After the arrest of admiral Victus**

"Sparatus the Turian race stands charge with aggravated assault and attempted slavery of a race." councilor Tevos said with barely contained anger.

"but councilor- Sparatus said trying to convince the councilor

he was cut of when Tevos turned to him and glared. While normally calm when Tevos got angry it was meant she was pissed.

"silence councilor Sparatus we know about the Turians attempting to get a 'client' race through those actions you've possibly started a war against synthetics and this race called humans once we've contacted these humans we'll ask the AI to be shut down and reparations to be paid from the Turian hierarchy"

"REPARATIONS BUT-"

he was cut of by the Salarian councilor Valern "we are also reviewing if it was a wise decision to involve the Turians in the council."

Sparatus couldn't believe this they were actually blaming him and his race for upholding the law?! "the citadel rules clearly state-

"and did these humans know them Sparatus, did they know it was illegal to do so or did the admiral fire first?" Tevos said though she already knew the answer.

"n-no councilor Tevos they did not."

Tevos nodded and turned to Valern after a whispered but heated argument they turned to Sparatus "the Turians are hereby ordered to give up their seat in the council until the matter of the humans is settled."

Sparatus just gaped as the unthinkable just happened they had just kicked him of the of the council the embarrassment quickly turned to anger towards the council and towards those pathetic humans he would make them pay he still had contact in the hierarchy they would subjugate this pathetic race and teach them their place...

**months later**

When word spread about what the Turians almost did most of the citadel were in an uproar but what was even more shocking was that the Turians actually got kicked off the council.

It had taken months to calm the populace but the damage was done the Turians were now the pariahs below even the Quarians.

Councilor Tevos had volunteered to go with the delegation in hopes of making peace with the humans. Only if she knew what Ex-councilor Sparatus was about to do for following right behind her ship was a large fleet of Turian Separatists.

**Shanxi relay **

near the relay laid the gathering forces of LEGION and HDI they had amassed ten PACs and Battle Carriers, and twenty Warships each making a fleet of sixty battle ships under LEGIONs command. Thanks to the Turian prisoners they had a detailed map of the entire council space.

LEGION watched from the hologram projector in one of his PAC's called _Wrath of Kane._ Suddenly his sensors went off signaling that a ship was coming out of the mass relay.

Preparing for battle he was caught of guard when only a single ship came out of the relay as he processed possible outcomes the HDI and Black hand were a little nervous as to what they should do.

But before they could do anything LEGION announced that he was being hailed.

Tevos gulped when she came out of the relay, hell one of the asari near her damn near fainted, before her was a fleet that held ships that was at least the size of the Destiny Ascension.

"hail them" she said silently praying that they would not blow her up.

Instead of seeing a captain she was startled when her comms officer yelled out "ma'am were being hacked! Engines and weapons are down!"

"by the goddess please come in peace... please"

suddenly her comms officer said "ma'am incoming communication from the... _Wrath of Kane_"

nearly crying in relief Tevos mentally gathered herself "put them on"

instead of showing a human it instead showed a holographic man.

By the goddess, Tevos thought, it's the AI!

"I am LEGION for we are many. State your name and reason on why you have come here."

Tevos gulped "i-I am councilor Tevos of the citadel council. I come here to apologize for the actions of one of our races the Turians. And I ask if peace can be brokered between our governments."

LEGION stared at her making her very, very nervous this was an AI something she grew up in fear about.

Then LEGION said in his monotoned voice "i will allow you to board my ship from there I will transport you to the human home planet of earth."

Tevos still scared of this being immediately agreed "v-very well"

seeing her fear LEGION thought it would be best to calm her "i will not harm you nor any of your crew unless you give us reason to do so." and with that LEGION was gone and Tevos fell back into her chair. But before she could relax her sensors went of alerting them that the relay was being used.

"who is using the relay?"

her question was soon answered as seventy Turian vessels.

"WHAT ARE THE TURIANS DOING?!" Tevos screeched. This is bad LEGION will interpret this as an attack this will surely lead to war!

suddenly the screen showed a face she began to hate "Sparatus" she snarled.

"councilor Tevos well this is a surprise... come to see me show this arrogant race it's place!" Sparatus said haughtily.

"you'll never get away with this I'll make sure of it" Tevos snarled

"well that's to bad I guess I'll have to make sure you don't report back" he sneered

Tevos's eyes widened as she saw his dreadnought's guardian lasers take aim at her she let out a tear as she heard it fire...

**evil cliffhanger bitches (bwahahahahahhahahaha)**

**so yeah I pretty much said fuck you canon yes I did it and damn am I proud.**

**Don't worry people I'll get started on beginning on the next of the next chapter even as of right now I'm laughing my ass off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Peace through Power**

_Tevos closed her eyes as Sparatus's cannons opened fire._

Tevos heard Sparatus's cannon fire hit causing a massive boom but she didn't feel any trembling. She opened her eyes to see a Nod warship appear in between Sparatus and her.

…...

Sparatus smirked as his ship's guardian cannons hit the warship causing massive explosion but it disappeared when the smoke cleared and the warship only had a small hull breach. The ship's five points lit up before firing a red laser each. The five lasers met and combined in a large beam that swept the side of Sparatus's ship cutting across the ship causing a series of massive explosions resulting in the ship's destruction.

LEGION reacted immediately he ordered his PACs to launch all fighters but to with hold their Vertigos. Then he ordered his Warships to focus on the Turians Cruisers. Finally, he ordered the nod warship that protected Tevos's ship to grab their ship and cloak, which it did before the Turians, could target them.

The HDI fleet meanwhile was engaging the Turian separatist fleet already ten of the Turian cruisers was destroyed. The Turians tried to fight back but just when they started to fire the Nod warships cloaked and maneuvered out of the way then LEGION ordered his PACS to launch their vertigos but not engage, then under the cover of their cloak the Nod reappeared on the Turians side catching the Turians by surprise.

The Turians couldn't react quickly enough as the Nod warships tore at the Turians blindside specifically at their guardian cannons before cloaking once again and fleeing back to their lines. With the guardian cannons down LEGION then ordered the vertigos to make their attack run. The Turians seeing the vertigos incoming tried to get the fighters to engage but they were too busy trying not to get annihilated by the Nod A.I. controlled fighters.

The bombing run ended in a complete success as the bombs were dropped too close to the ships for their kinetic shield to activate. This left the Turian fleet devastated as what had once been a proud fleet numbering at 70 ships was reduced to ten heavily damaged ships. Soon the human's comm. Frequency was flooded with shouts of surrender.

…...

(With Tevos)

Tevos was scared out of her wits right now. When they had landed on Legion's warship they were boarded by synthetics… SYNTHETICS! This worried Tevos because she had to talk the humans into deactivating the A.I. if only so they could be safe in case the synthetic went rogue.

The awakened motion with their weapons "Legion is this way"

Gulping nervously she followed the synthetic with her crew right behind her. As they walked Tevos took note of the Marked of Kane insignia in fact she had noticed that the ships under LEGIONS control was vastly different from the humans.

She arrived to a room which housed a terminal and a large screen in front of it and on it was LEGION (the main room in C&C 3 wrath of Kane).

"I am LEGION guardian of the human race and the wrath of Kane."

Tevos gulped nervously and stuttered out "I-I am councilor Tevos of the citadel council and as I said I wish to broker peace between our species."

LEGION was quiet for a second before saying "statistics are against your wishes councilor as this attack contradicts what you try to obtain. But peace is a preferable choice for the human race I will contact the earth council for you as with this attack they will not allow you to land on earth."

Tevos grimaced and silently cursed at the now deceased Turian ex-councilor's name.

**(okay I have received pm after pm to update this story the thing is I am stuck on what to do right after this someone please give me an idea I'm begging you!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the start of deception... and return of the messiah

**okay sorry for this long awaited update and short chapter but writers block kills and PS3 rules so... yeah. Also shout out to a brilliant idea from a guest and CV snowblind. This is hopefully original probably not.**

**(pentagon: council meeting)**

Tevos had just arrived at the humans strange building which was shaped as a pentagon. According to the info pamphlet she was given this was the same place that LEGION met with the humans leaders, and was also the main military command center for their central government (**Roll with it)**.

After introducing themselves Tevos took in the humans that she met with.

To her left was Admiral Steven Hackett leader for humanity's HDI faction (I am NOT going to describe him cause you should know what he looks like.)

but it was the one to the right that worried her, there dressed in black and red robes was NOD Admiral Anderson the NOD faction's liaison.

Admiral Steven Hackett decided to start negotiations "councilor I am not going to go into meaningless politics we both know what your here for so please state your requests for the treaty."

Tevos blinked in surprised though was quite refreshed at skipping the meaningless double speak she had to use back when dealing with her fellow councilors, though it still did throw her a little off her game. "that's quite blunt admiral though quite refreshing. But I must state that we were not expecting a treaty more of a assimilation of your race into our galactic community as was tradition. You see every race we've encountered before barely had such technology or ability to survive on the galactic scale so what I was hoping for was to assimilate your species into our community and hopefully establish peace."

The Admirals narrowed their eyes at the word assimilate but understood from the blue alien's explanation. This time Anderson spoke "while we understand your explanation we hope you understand that we humans have no desire to be assimilated into your government especially since this brief skirmish between us and one of your races who from what we gathered was supposed to be your main police and military force. This, for lack of a better term, has enraged our general populace."

for the hundredth time Tevos cursed Sparatus's name. Because of him and his stupid pride the humans were enraged and possibly calling for war. "we understand rest assured that action has been taken. As of right now the Turian race has been dismissed from the council status and from this more recent action be assured there will be consequences."

the admirals nodded at this as Tevos spoke again "also since you do not want to be a council race I do understand that you would want your independence which I can agree to but there are several things that I wish to discuss with you the most sensitive of them is the A.I. You call LEGION"

at this admiral Anderson was openly frowning at this "yes according to your history you had a rebellion from your A.I. Called the geth which resulted in the quarians being almost extinguished and exiled from council space!" he ended with a subtle growl at the end.

Admiral Steven Hackett responded attempting to calm the situation "while we understand your actions or _some_ of them rest assured that LEGION is of no danger so long as you do not threaten humanity."

Tevos countered "you must understand the having an A.I. Is very dangerous he could turn on you at any moment!" she said pleading near the end.

Anderson lost his temper at this "Listen it is because of LEGION that we were able to hold shanxi, it was because of LEGION that we were able to regain old but still advanced technology compared to mass effect technology it's because of LEGION that we no longer have to worry about becoming slave to other races some of which are in your council!"

Hackett turned to Anderson "Anderson calm down now I think we can all come to a compromise and don't forget history remember what happened to CABAL."

Anderson turned his fury to to Hackett "LEGION has been loyal to his word he helped us when we were losing shanxi if it wasn't for him we would probably be in chains or a _client race- he spat out client race with disgust. _"and you have the gull to speak against him!"

he then turned to Tevos "and don't you dare say anything it's because of him your even alive!"

he turned back to Hackett "HE HASN'T TURNED AGAINST US! HE ALLOWED US FREEDOM! HE HASN'T ATTACKED US! AND HE IS NOT CABAL!"

Hackett stared at Anderson waiting for him to calm down. After a few minutes Hackett was about to respond when a new voice cut in-

"you are right my child"

This voice was one that had not been heard for many years. He had started wars, lead millions created NOD and LEGION, and had ascended. There in his NOD priest robes was Kane.

Hackett shook off his shock "Kane how-"

Kane smiled gently at them "I have watched and watched since my ascension to when my son had awoken and helped my children find themselves once again and once again chanted and honored my name and yet fear once again grips your hearts and clouds your mind."

"you fear that LEGION will become like CABAL when in fact he is the very opposite. You see a short while ago LEGION was in fact going into rampancy I was going to offline remotely but something happened something that amazed me instead of being like CABAL and wanting to convert and rule humanity as a tyrant LEGION became obsessed with the safety of humanity he is my son and he is your guardian and shepard as you ascend unto the heavens.

Kane then turned to Tevos and smiled slyly "as for you Ms. Tevos I have a proposition..."

**KANE LIVES! THE MESSIAH RETURNS! And boy does he have plans. See you later when I think on what to do next.**


End file.
